yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Radiant Ruins
The Radiant Ruins (巨大遺跡, Kyodai Iseki, Huge Ruins) are found very deep within Urotsuki's dream world, within the Abandoned Factory. Features The Radiant Ruins are a bit of a change in tone from most of the areas traversed to reach it. It's a large, open landscape of many different concrete structures towering over a vibrant, kaleidoscopic, marshy surface, speckled with ferns and odd looking plants, and accompanied by a relatively spirited background track. The place is uninhabited save for one small, hard to see silhouette, who wanders underneath a large, overpass-like structure. This little fellow does naught but turn translucent upon equipping the Glasses effect and dropping a guaranteed 50夢 when eviscerated by the Chainsaw. On the west side of this world (south-southwest of the entrance) there is a bench and a red Vending Machine that sells sodas. Conversely, on the far east side of this world (just northeast of the overgrown doorway), there is a large plant growing at the side of one of the buildings. Interacting with the large leaf closest to the ground will let Urotsuki sit on it. To the northeast of the main entrance is an overgrown doorway inscribed with ornate patterns and a depiction odd two-faced creature. Equipping the Bunny Ears effect near this doorway will grotesquely deform the odd creature's face. The overgrown doorway leads to a dark, pinwheel-flanked bridge of sorts. At the end of the bridge is a peculiar-looking metal doorway adorned with eye symbols, leading into a large dark building, but it's currently blocked by a large metal barricade, inscribed with the characters 工事中 (under construction). In older versions, the background track would occasionally fade out and a brief, frantic tone would play, along with a change to the color of the ground. This could happen once every thirty seconds, but usually took longer. As of .100d patch 2, the pinwheel bridge now has an detour on the left that leads to a staircase that loops around that the large metal door and take the you to a series of pathways connected by stairs that has 2 doors. The bottom door is currently blocked off while, the other takes you to the Bottom Garden. Directions Nexus → Red Streetlight World → Gray Road → Grass World → Green Neon World → Construction Frame Building → Cog Maze → Forest Pier → Abandoned Factory → Wind Tunnel → Radiant Ruins Trivia This world's panorama is a hugely enlarged version of the same channel in the TV room used to make Shield Owl World's panorama. Gallery 2kki-overpass.png|This large overpass spans the width of the ruins. 2kki-ruinart.png|Petroglyphs such as this one adorn the surfaces of the structures. 2kki-faceglyph.png|Many of the glyphs resemble emoticons. 2kki-lildude.png|The sole inhabitant of the ruins. 2kki-bench.png|A somewhat out of place vending machine and bench. Radiant_ruins_plant1.png|Urotsuki relaxes in the empty ruins. 2kki-bridgeent.png|The entrance to the pinwheel bridge. 2kki-freakout.png|The appearance of the ground when the background music fades. radiant ruins detour door.png|Detour to distract you from the closed off door. Four Leaf.png|Hey look! A four leaf clover! Can you find it too? Category:Locations Category:Wataru